


But a Scratch!

by PoisonKisses



Category: Batman (Comics), Gotham City Sirens (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Found Family, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonKisses/pseuds/PoisonKisses
Summary: It's dangerous being a Siren.Fortunately having your sisters around helps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had to write a little to clear my head of the Batman and Harley Quinn movie news.
> 
> Harley. Ivy. Selina. I see them as a found family, and while they may disagree, argue, squabble, or even fight, I really loathe seeing them pitted against each other.

"Quick, get her in here, on the table!" Ivy's voice was strangely calm. She'd always been good in a crisis, unless her temper was flaring.

"Ok, hang in there kid, we got ya," Selina was saying. Harley was almost entirely limp, and she had the girl's arm looped around the back of her neck, supporting most of her weight. She was out of it, trying to pass out, and her head lolled, but she was still breathing. That was something.

"S-s-sorry bout yer car," she managed. "I think I leaked."

"Don't worry, you can pay me back later, sweetcheeks."

Ivy swept all the clutter on the kitchen table off with one imperious gesture. Harley's breakfast dishes, Selina's crossword, even a scientific journal she was in the middle of--that's how serious it was--all went into the floor, and Selina carefully helped Harley up. She'd been hit twice when the mob guys--Great White Shark's guys--started spraying and praying with assault rifles. All three of them had been hit--Ivy shrugged hers off...small arms fire did little to her anymore, and Selina'd been hit once, in the shoulder blade, and the suit absorbed most of it. Hurt like hell, and would leave a gorgeously purple bruise later, she was sure. Harley, with her insistence on wearing a skimpy roller derby bikini, hadn't been so lucky. One in the abdomen, another in the shoulder. She'd bled all over the car's back seat, and the trip back to the tiny rathole hideout they'd shared for the last few weeks had been harrowing to say the least, but hospitals were out of the question with everyone from the Bat, the Joker, the Black and Whites, the GCPD, and the freaking League of Assassins all looking for them, they couldn't risk it.

Selina stepped back. She was covered in Harley's blood. "Selina, towels or blankets. She needs to be kept warm and we need to mop up all this."

Selina nodded, feeling the shock start to catch up to her. She'd been around gunshots, had been shot herself, but seeing the gaping whole in Harley's middle was freaking her out. "Do I need to boil them? Like for infection?"

Ivy shook her head, concentrating on pulling the matted wad of Selina's spare clothing from her overnight bag, the one she kept in the trunk, from Harley's shoulder wound. "I can control any infection. It's not a factor, but shock could kill her if we don't manage it." She glanced up, flashed Selina a half smile. "She's going to be ok, Selina. I'm here, and I won't contemplate otherwise."

Selina nodded, for once glad for Ivy's unfailing confidence (arrogance.) Ivy was covered in blood as well, but it had originally been in the bodies of the men who'd shot at them. She'd dismembered them, ripping them to bloody pieces as they screamed, cracked open skulls like walnuts. There were still drying flecks of it on her face and Selina found herself glad that Ivy was on their side. She scurried to get blankets.

When she returned, Ivy had brought a clay pot in, filled with soil, and a weird plant was growing. It looked a little like a watermelon, but smaller, and the fruit was growing, pulsing with an alien life.

"Jesus fuck, Ivy, what is that thing?"

She'd turned her attention back to Harley, carefully pulling the hasty dressing off her stomach. "It's one of my designer mutant hybrids--plant/human DNA, it will produce human plasma. Harley's lost a lot of blood." Ivy looked grim, and Selina realized it must be more serious than she was letting on. "You're not a match and even a drop of mine would kill her deader than beta max."

She walked up to the table. Harley was barely conscious. "Hey...welcome back Kitty. It hurts like a mother..."

"I know, kiddo, you're doing good."

"Well," Ivy corrected, barely paying attention. "She's doing well."

"Sorry, Grammar Fuhrer." She paused. "Ivy..." The beautiful redhead looked up. "She's hurting, can you do something for the pain?"

Ivy looked uncomfortable. "No, I can't risk lowering her heart rate right now. Talk to her, take her mind off it, but Selina," she looked up, "I'm going to need your steady hands to get the bullets out."

"Of course, gonna go strip out of this first. Claws not the best choice..." Ivy nodded and she hurried back to her room, wincing when she moved as her shoulder reminded her she was hurt too. She stripped quickly, threw on a ratty tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Returning, she overheard Ivy.

"...stay with me, Baby. You're going to be ok."

Harley's reply was weak. "Love ya...Red. So...pretty..."

"I love you too, so much." She kissed Harley's forehead, kissed her lips. Selina purposefully bumped the door with her hip to make noise. Ivy looked up.

"You ready?"

"Let's do this."

For a while, it was touch and go. The shoulder was bad, but it had missed anything vital. That came out first, Ivy wanted practice guiding Selina's forceps. She could 'see' in Harley's body by visualizing the microscopic flora within--it was weird, creepy, and very cool, Selina decided, and when she extracted the bullet from Harley's abdomen and Ivy used those same flora to form 'stitches' and repair the damaged organs, Selina was glad again for Ivy's weird powers.

The old apartment had a free standing wood burning stove--that's how old it was--and later they snuggled up on the floor in front of it, soaking up heat from the crackling fire.

"So I'm not even gonna get a kickass scar?" Harley pouted, her mug of cocoa steaming. She was between them, Ivy still fussing over her like a mother hen.

"You're lucky to be alive, kiddo," Selina laughed. "Maybe we should talk about covering up more of your skin?"

"Lucky, huh?" Harley asked, looking impish. "So you could say I...dodged a bullet? Huh? Geddit?"

Groans.


End file.
